


Polaroid

by Lisa_Wang



Category: 4minute (Band), Fantastic Baby - BIGBANG (Music Video), GOT7, Pentagon (Korea Band), SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Multi
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Wang/pseuds/Lisa_Wang
Summary: A történet több szálon és idősíkon fog futni.





	1. A Torta és Annak Elszenvedője

**Author's Note:**

> Skylett August × Kim TaeHyung; Park JiMin × Jeong JeongGuk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skylett August × Kim TaeHyung; Park JiMin × Jeon JeongGuk

Kkkkkkkkkk


	2. 1. Rész

Skylett August × Kim TaeHyung; Park JiMin × Jeong JeongGuk


End file.
